Fêtes en folie !
by Madame pingouin
Summary: Voici un recueil d'OS Sterek à plusieurs moments de l'année ! Les histoires ne se suivent pas forcément et ne sont pas non plus forcément dans le même contexte ! Ce recueil est valable tout au long de l'année alors n'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour de temps en temps ! Rating M en précaution de certains OS. UA ou pas ! (Mais généralement pas vraiment)
1. Halloween

_Special Halloween !_  
 **'Tchoum !**

* * *

\- Mais steuplaaaiiiit !

Stiles était maintenant à genoux aux pieds de Derek, l'implorant avec tout son talent d'acteur.

\- Je t'ai dis non.

Stiles fit un moue déconcertée avant de se lever et de reprendre sa joie en agitant les oreilles au dessus de sa tête.

\- Et si tu mets un drap blanc personne va te reconnaître ! Fit-il avec de grands gestes.

\- Ce sont des loups Stiles, bien sûr qu'ils vont me reconnaître ! Je ne veux pas y aller.

Le loup le regardait d'un air froid, les bras croisés malgré les poils volants du costume de Stiles qui avaient tendance à le gêner.

\- Mais pourquoooiiii ?

\- J'ai pas que ça à faire.

\- Quoi des pompes jusqu'à pas d'heure ? Tes supers abdos méga dur vont pas fondre en compote en une nuit hein...

Derek soupira en roulant des yeux.

\- Je vais voir quelqu'un Stiles arrête maintenant !

Stiles recula avec de grands yeux surpris, penchant la tête à droite.

\- Tu as... T'as quelqu'un ?

Derek se retint de sourire, le trouvant presque mignon avec ses oreilles dressées sur sa tête et sa queue rousse se balançant encore derrière lui, en espérant que -peut-être- ce serait de la jalousie.

\- J'ai pas dis ça.

\- Alors tu viens. C'est pas une excuse valable si tu ne me dis pas qui c'est. T'as toutes tes soirées de libre tu peux aller la voir quand tu veux !

Derek soupira, les mâchoires serrées, voyant que Stiles ne le lâcherait jamais.

\- Si je te dis peut-être, tu vas arrêter mettre du poil partout dans l'appartement ?

D'un grand sourire, le garçon déguisé en renard hocha vivement la tête, faisant glisser ses oreilles sur son visage. Il les rattrapa de justesse et les replaça dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu sais je prends ça pour une promesse alors t'as intérêt à ramener tes fesses dans un costume digne de ce nom ! T'as deux heures !

\- C'est ça allez...

Le loup ferma presque brutalement la porte en fer aussitôt Stiles sur le pallier. Une fois fut seul, il se gratta le nez en grimaçant. Décidément, il détestait les costumes.

\- Tu comptes pas louper la fête, si ?

Derek soupira, même pas surpris de voir son oncle arrivé là.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ?

\- Même moi j'y vais, il s'est tellement fait une joie d'organiser ça avec Lydia, tu peux pas lui faire ça.

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil.

\- Depuis quand tu as quelque chose à faire de lui ?

\- Depuis que mon neveu craque pour lui.

\- Arrête avec ça. Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

N'empêche que c'est une bonne occasion. Si t'y vas en loup, t'auras même pas à cacher tes griffes ou tes crocs. C'est l'occasion de se fondre dans la masse..

\- Pourquoi t'y vas déjà ?

\- Croquer des petits enfants.

Peter fit claquer ses dents en souriant avant de se lever.

\- Si t'y vas pas, c'est moi qui te traîne !

Sur ce, il disparu dans les escaliers sûrement pour passer par le toit.

Il lui restait donc deux heures. Il était sûrement trop tard pour trouver un costume, d'autant plus que Derek n'en voulait pas vu comment celui de Stiles lui chatouillait encore le nez. Peter avait raison, être en loup n'était pas si mal. Ca ne serait certes pas très original aux yeux de la meute mais les autres seraient au moins impressionné, c'était bien le but d'Halloween non ? Faire peur. Ou peut-être bien que Peter l'en avait convaincu pour qu'il se sente monstre en faisant peur à tout le monde... Non, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'être parano à propos de son oncle, après tout il l'encourageait à essayer avec Stiles. Derek le trouvait vraiment adorable avec ce maquillage orangé et noir au bout du nez, ses joues arboraient deux traits blancs sur chacune pour les moustaches. Même le travail sur ses mains était fantastique : de petites griffes blanches allongeaient ses doigts au même titre que ses paumes maquillées d'orange et de noir en guise de coussinets. Lydia avait du l'aider et Peter allait surement à la fête pour la croquer elle... Enfin Stiles serait content qu'il vienne, il avait l'air en tout cas. Et puis, la tombe de sa famille pourrait attendre une soirée, ils seraient tous heureux qu'il profite un peu à l'avis de Peter.

Ouais définitivement, il fallait qu'il essaie avec Stiles.

Derek alla donc se doucher, et ressortit détendu, mais une fois devant sa maigre penderie, il ne fut plus aussi sûr de vouloir y aller. Son éternel jean noir ne ferait surement pas l'affaire et la transformation poserait problème dans ses vêtements. Si ce soir il voulait faire plaisir à Stiles il ne fallait pas faire les choses à moitié, c'est-à-dire un peu plus que les crocs, les griffes et les yeux. C'était l'occasion de se montrer.

Dans un soupire désespéré il appela Peter. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille que lui en jeans et prenait clairement plus soin de lui que Derek.  
Ni une, ni deux, le loup était là, une montagne de vêtements dans les bras.

\- Je commence vraiment à croire que tu habites sur le toit pour arriver aussi vite...

\- Peut-être bien.

Derek haussa un sourcil mais Peter ne répondit qu'en laissant tomber ses vêtements au sol.

\- En fait ces fringues dans la voiture. Si tu veux surprendre Stiles va falloir innover du noir mon vieux !

Derek grogna, mais était déjà rassuré de ne voir aucun t-shirt bariolé dans le tas.

\- Tu vas me mettre ce jean et ce t-shirt, ça devrait t'aller.

Le plus jeune grogna pour la forme une fois de plus et s'exécuta. Peter secoua la tête en regardant le résultat et lui lança un autre jean très foncé mais toujours noir.

\- Tu vas pas me croire... Y'a que le noir qui te vas. Enfile ça, il descend assez bas pour Stiles.

Derek eu un petit sourire avant de mettre le jean et se contempla de haut.

\- Quelque chose manque...

Derek déglutit en voyant la lueur de folie qui passa dans le regard de son oncle.

\- C'était vraiment nécessaire ?

Oh que oui, il va adorer. Lydia aussi, et c'est pas facile d'avoir son approbation.

T'es sûr que c'est pas pour Lydia que tu y vas ?

Je t'ai dis que c'était pour croquer des petits enfants... au masculin. Lydia c'est plus... Un passe temps.

Derek était définitivement largué à propos de son oncle. Depuis quand faisait il passer Lydia pour une distraction et les hommes au premier rang ? Enfin, il ne valait même pas essayer de chercher ça serait à en devenir fou.

* * *

Il était 21h lorsque Derek se présenta devant la maison des Martin où la fête battait déjà son plein, vêtu de son éternelle veste de cuir et des vêtements de Peter. Il regarda ses mains déjà griffues une dernière fois en maudissant son oncle. Se retournant pour être sûr que personne n'était là, il se transforma, laissant paraître ses crocs. D'un frisson de gêne il finit de se transformer sans toucher plus à son visage pour finalement faire luire ses yeux de rouge. Il frappa, avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches pour les cacher.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lydia, reconnaissable seulement à l'odeur selon Derek qui fut impressionné de son maquillage semblable à celui du monstre dans un film que lui avait montré Stiles.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Ça t'arrives de regarder ton portable parfois ? Allez rentre !

La jeune fille le tira par le bras pour le faire entrer dans la maison où la musique l'assourdit presque. Derek fut prit d'un léger vertige face au son mais se repris avec la seule idée de trouver l'humain dans tout cette foule déguisée et alcoolisée.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes sans moindre trace de la meute, Derek décida d'aller chercher à boire. Il avait du mal à circuler, n'étant pas habitué à avoir quelque chose derrière lui. Il sentait parfois quelques mains et se retournait à chaque fois de son air menaçant mais au bout de quelques fois s'en était trop. Lorsqu'il sentit une énième main, il se retourna et plaqua le fautif contre le mur sur sa droite en grognant, mais se ravisa en voyant le visage d'un petit renard amusé.

\- C'est une vraie ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Et les oreilles ?

\- Aussi.

\- C'est mignon, elles te vont bien !

Le loup grogna pour la forme tandis que Stiles observait les oreilles au dessus de sa tête et passait doucement sa main dessus, les faisant se baisser par réflexe. L'humain rit en jouant avec et étonnement le loup se laissa faire en baissant les yeux, paraissant totalement paniqué, lâchant même le costume de l'humain.

\- Ça va pas ?

\- Enlève ta main. C'est un réflexe, je suis obligé de me soumettre.

Jamais il n'aurait dû dire ça. Le regard de Stiles se changea en quelque chose de dangereusement malicieux avant d'enlever sa main, laissant à Derek la liberté de se redresser.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venu...

La queue de Derek fit un mouvement brusque derrière lui. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait jamais se transformer de cette manière, toute ses émotions transparaissait aux yeux de tous mais il ne sembla pas que Stiles le remarque. L'humain prit la queue de renard qui traînait derrière lui entre ses main et la caressa comme s'il pouvait le sentir dans son corps.

\- Moi tout le monde marche dessus c'est énervant...

Soudain le nez de Derek recommença à le gêner, il passa le dos de sa main dessus pour le soulager et vit alors les yeux de Stiles ouverts en grand quand il rouvrit les siens. L'humain saisit alors ses mains d'une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

\- J'y crois pas...

Derek déglutit, sentant la vanne arriver de loin et tenta de se défendre.

\- C'est Peter qui...

\- Il a réussi ce con...

Derek fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, puis tourna la tête vers son oncle qui leva son verre à Stiles et Derek avec un air de victoire, la main à la hanche d'un pauvre étudiant sans défenses. Voilà pourquoi il tenait tant à ce qu'il vienne...

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as parié ça avec lui...

\- Je suis désolé Derek, c'était une idée en l'air parce qu'on parlait de toi ! Jamais j'aurais pensé qu'il réussirait à te mettre du vernis noir sur les griffes !

Le loup grogna mais n'en fit pas plus. Il aurait du s'en douter, Peter ne fait jamais rien pour rien. Derek soupira et alla chercher un verre de soda, l'extrémité de sa queue remuante de colère.

\- Si je te dis que ça te va bien tu me pardonnes ?

\- Je t'en veux pas.

\- Et si je t'invite à danser tu me pardonnes ?

Derek soupira, buvant son verre d'une traite.

\- Allez... Ça va être cool !

Décidément ce gamin pouvait lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Il se laissa alors entraîner au milieu des gens. Il regardait Stiles s'amuser, danser et rire sans vraiment se préoccuper de lui et ce n'était pas plus mal. Le petit renard semblait plus qu'heureux de sa fête et ça ne pouvait que faire sourire le loup malgré la danse ridicule que menait son ami. Stiles s'arrêta alors avec un léger sourire et vint prendre les mains de Derek en faisant attention à ses propres griffes.

\- Quand on invite quelqu'un à danser Derek, c'est pour qu'il danse aussi.

Stiles sourit de cette manière si adorable avec ses moustaches au crayon blanc que Derek en frissona, ou peut-être était-ce à cause des poils du costume roux qui virevoltaient près de lui. La musique changea pour lancer une chanson des Rolling Stones, donnant à la fête un tout autre genre.

\- Allez Der' c'est de ta génération ça !

\- La ferme.

Le loup fit un sourire ce qui doubla le rire de Stiles avant de danser sans quitter les yeux de Derek, sans lâcher ses mains et l'entraîner avec lui. Derek leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire mais décida de se laisser prendre au jeu. C'est fou l'emprise que ce petit humain avait sur lui. Alors il dansa, ils dansèrent de musique en musique, comme des amis, ou un peu plus. Derek espérait un peu plus parce qu'à cette allure il devrait bientôt fuir pour ne pas croquer le petit renard qui jouait de sa queue en dansant. Celle de Derek, elle, se balançait de droite à gauche, montrant son amusement. A la fin de la musique entraînante, les lumières devinrent tamisées et une musique douce résonna dans la maison. Stiles se détacha de Derek, en haussant les épaules.

\- Je vais pas te forcer à la danser celle là...

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, il en avait envie au moins autant que lui. Alors le loup rattrapa les mains de Stiles et le colla contre lui. Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas pendant que les mains de Stiles allaient timidement se loger autour du cou de Derek qui, lui, avait laissé ses mains sur les hanches de l'humain. Il écoutait son cœur battre à vive allure tandis que lui tentait de contrôler l'amas de poils qui ne tenait plus en place dans le bas de son dos. Stiles sourit presque tendrement au loup qui redressa ses oreilles, faisant rire l'humain, alors il grogna, encore, et Stiles soupira en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek qui ne pu s'empêcher de resserrer sa prise sur sa taille et de se laisser aller sur la musique. Les oreilles du lycaon (source : ma merveilleuse meilleure amie et correctrice) s'étaient désormais baissées et sa queue entourait l'une des jambes de Stiles que Derek senti sourire contre lui à ce contact. Ils se balançaient de gauche à droite sans faire attention à ce qui les entourait. Derek avait enfin ce qu'il espérait depuis plusieurs années maintenant : un ami et plus que ça.

\- Tu sais que toute la meute nous observe ?

\- Arrêtes de réfléchir Stiles...

Stiles sourit d'avantage en enfonçant son visage dans l'épaule du loup, heureux que son loup ait enfin osé un pas vers lui. Ils entendirent parfaitement la musique changer mais aucun des deux amis ne changea de position, ils étaient trop bien. Les oreilles de Stiles chatouillaient le cou de Derek qui remua les épaules de gêne et se gratta le nez avec une mimique que Stiles trouvait adorable.

\- Chatouilleux le grand méchant loup ?

Derek fit un grognement sourd, résonnant dans sa poitrine et entendit le rire de Stiles en réponse dans son torse et dieu qu'il aimait ce rire. Il lui était si propre et semblait presque insouciamment. Stiles continuait de frotter ses oreilles contre le cou du loup qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner et grimacer en sentant son nez le gratter encore. Il s'en pinça l'arrête et desserra la prise qu'il avait sur Stiles, le faisant relever la tête vers lui.

\- T'es irrécupérable...

\- Tu parles de toi ?

Derek soupira, faisant encore rire Stiles. Plus Stiles riait, plus il était irrésistible et plus Derek essayait de son contrôler. Mais essayez d'aller contrôler un esprit et un corps en même temps. Derek essayait de ne pas lui sauter dessus, de le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit ou le brusquer mais sa queue en disait tout le contraire. Elle virevoltait dans tout le sens derrière lui ce qui faisait encore plus rire l'humain et aggravait les choses pour Derek.

Alors il ne tint plus et se pencha sur Stiles, prenant son visage maquillé en coupe. Il pouvait voir le sourire de l'humain se perdre et son cœur s'emballer au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Le loup se stoppa à quelques centimètres du visage du garçon, il pouvait sentir son souffle irrégulier sur ses lèvres, il le sentait déglutir comme possible sous ses doigts et il pouvait sentir son odeur canelée, presque semblable à celle d'un enfant. Derek ferma les yeux humant ce parfum qu'il aimait tant. Stiles n'osait pas s'avancer, trop fasciné par ce visage si parfait et si près du sien. Il fixait ces lèvres pourvues de crocs qu'il voudrait tellement sur les siennes, son cou et même sur tout son corps. Il ferma les yeux avec l'image de Derek s'avançant encore un peu sous ses paupières, frôlant doucement ses lèvres. Un mouvement brusque le fit soudain balancer sur le côté coupant court à tout fantasme.

 _ **'Tchoum !**_

Stiles, se remettant de sa frayeur, ouvrit les yeux en grand vers Derek qui grimaçait en se frottant le nez. Derek avait les oreilles baissées et grimaça avant d'éternuer une nouvelle fois. Puis se fut la fin. Stiles éclata de rire à n'en plus finir. Comment un loup aussi impressionnant pouvait-il éternuer comme un chaton de deux mois ? L'humain n'en pouvait clairement plus. Le loup lui envoyait un regard menaçant qui ne fit qu'accentuer le fou rire de Stiles, se tenant les côtes. Derek soupira en fermant les yeux. Il aurait clairement du aller sur la tombe de sa famille.

* * *

\- Oh allez c'était mignon !

\- La ferme.

Stiles éclata une nouvelle fois de rire à l'air bougon que se payait le loup.

\- Derek...

Le loup enfila son gobelet d'une traite avant de le broyer sur la table voulant être partout sauf à cette fête stupide.

\- je peux me faire pardonner ?

\- Sûrement pas en m'invitant à danser.

Stiles réprima un rire pour finalement soupirer en prenant doucement la main du loup.

\- Et si on faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et on continuait ?

Derek hésita un instant avant de refuser. Ce qui aurait dû se passer n'est pas quelque chose qu'il voulait contrôler.

\- T'es irrécupérable...

\- Tu parles de toi ?

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel à sa réponse et le tourna vers lui, plongeant ses lèvres sur les siennes sans en demander plus. Derek surpris, se laissa bien vite aller à ce baiser, glissant ses mains sur la taille du plus jeune qui caressait sa nuque du bout des griffes. La queue du loup s'enroula de nouveau autour de la jambe de l'humain et ses crocs mordillèrent doucement ses lèvres non-intentionnellement, faisant gémir son vis-à-vis. Derek sentait leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson, comme s'ils avaient toujours été deux, comme si l'un ne battait pas sans l'autre.

Stiles s'écarta doucement, manquant de souffle et sourit à Derek.

\- Je suis pardonné ?

\- Un peu plus que ça...

Derek sourit, collant l'humain contre lui et enfouissant son visage dans son cou déposant ici et là quelques baisers du bout des lèvres, faisant frémir le plus jeune qui caressait doucement la base de ses cheveux releva alors la tête un magnifique sourire plaqué au visage et entraîna à nouveau Derek sur la piste pour finir leur soirée plus proche qu'à son commencement.

Finalement Halloween avait du bon, et danser avec Stiles était bien plus satisfaisant que de faire peur aux pauvres enfants qui avaient assez de cran pour lui demander des bonbons. Peut-être qu'il ferait ça lorsque Stiles lui en demanderait. Et puis ce soir, il avait réussi à lui faire peur; En éternuant comme un chaton certes, mais il avait au moins sursauté pour mieux reprendre leur baiser ensuite. Et c'était le meilleur sort qu'il avait pu lui jeter tout comme la meilleur friandise qu'il n'ai jamais goutté. Un jour peut-être, le Grand Méchant Loup croquerait le Petit Renard Roux.

[Fin]

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plus ce petit OS spécial Halloween tout sympathique :3 J'avais une tonne d'idée mais je pense les réutiliser pour d'autres fictions ou Derek aura des oreilles (je le trouve trop chou comme ça) ^^  
J'en ferais d'autres pour des occasions spéciales tout au long de l'année, notamment à Noël (j'ai déjà de l'inspiration) et le nouvel an ! Mais aussi pâques et sûrement d'autres événements au cours de l'année l'année ^^**_

 _ **Bisous bisous 3**_


	2. St Valentin

**Bonjour à vous ! Oui je sais je suis en retard pour la st valentin mais je suis désolé moi et mon pot de nutella on déprimait tellement d'être seuls que on en a oublié nos devoirs d'écrivains :') Me jugez pas ok ?  
Enfin bref je sais pas comment vous expliquer cet espèce de double drabble qui n'en sont pas :') mais voilà, vous comprendrez !**

Trouver un cadeau à son copain pour la St Valentin ? Vous direz que c'est facile si on connait bien le copain en question. Mais là on parle de Stiles Stilinski ou le garçon a tout aimer au monde. Sauf ce qui fait mal et ce qui peut me faire mal mais c'est pas le sujet. Comment choisir quelque chose qui lui fasse vraiment plaisir, plus que beaucoup de chose, alors qu'il réagit avec la même extase à absolument tout ce que je lui propose ? À croire qu'il joue la comédie pour me faire plaisir. J'espère me tromper. Vraiment. Il serait vraiment capable de porter une veste en cuir tout les jours pour me faire plaisir ? Oui clairement. Mais c'est Stiles et il ne sait pas me mentir. Ouais, il aime bien ce que je lui offre.  
Attendez. Depuis quand je lui offre des trucs sans raison ? Enfin là c'est la St Valentin mais... Attendez encore un instant. Depuis quand je vais de moi même dans les magasins pour la St Valentin ? Je ne supporte pas cette fête ! Elle n'est que commerciale et seulement plus triste pour les célibataires et ceux qui s'appellent Valentin. Et voilà que je commence à penser comme Stiles... Il faut vraiment que je sorte d'ici. Et que je change de copain. Ou que j'arrête de lui prêter autant d'attention. C'est vrai il a rayé la voiture ce matin ! Quel idiot. Mon copain est un idiot. Je ne devrais même pas essayer de lui trouver un cadeau.  
Ah. Oui mais ça je ne peux pas passer à côté sans le prendre. Quitte à ne pas lui offrir pour la St Valentin pour faire plaisir à mon ego, là c'est le cadeau parfait.  
Ouais. Parfait c'est le mot. J'espère au moins que c'est sa taille sinon je m'en voudrais. Et il ne pourra sûrement pas la changer ou l'agrandir. C'est en quelque sorte sur mesure et gravé spécialement pour lui. Je suis le meilleur copain au monde. Oui j'aime m'envoyer des fleurs. Personne ne le fait pour moi et je peux pas le faire à voix haute sinon je vais me faire envoyer à Eichen House avec Peter.  
Bon, Stiles a intérêt à être content après ça !

* * *

Trouver un cadeau à son copain pour la St Valentin ? Vous direz que c'est facile si on connait bien le copain en question. Mais là on parle de Derek Hale ou l'homme qui aime le moins de choses au monde ! Sauf moi évidemment et les bébés animaux. Oui il aime les bébés animaux c'est amusant non ? Le Big Bad Wolf en mode gaga devant un poussin vous imaginez ? Bon en même temps qui n'aime pas les bébés animaux ? Je suis sûr que même Peter il les trouve trop mignons !  
Enfin heu... C'est pas le sujet là si ? J'en étais où ? Ah ouais. Un cadeau pour Derek. En plus pour la St Valentin... Je suis persuadé qu'il ne va rien offrir parce que je suis persuadé qu'il déteste cette fête et qu'on s'est pas du tout consulté avant pour savoir si on la faisait ou pas. En plus : je ne connais aucun Valentin. Oui ça n'a pas vraiment de rapport mais si Derek ou moi s'appelait Valentin bah on aura un prétexte ! Oh mon Dieu. Peut être que c'est le deuxième prénom de Derek et que je le sais pas ! Ok, il faut définitivement que je lui trouve un cadeau.  
Un cadeau, un cadeau, un cadeau... Ah ! Ouais mais nan. Je lui ai déjà offert ça et il l'a jamais utilisé. Faut croire que les loups n'aiment pas prendre de bains. Mais pourquoi il aime rien lui aussi ? À part moi. Bah oui ça j'ai bien compris qu'il m'aimait ! Et que je t'embrasse, et que je te marque, et que je te câline de tout les bouts... Comment un le grand méchant loup peut il autant aimer les câlins, ça je me le demande... Et si...  
Bah voilà ! Fallait pas chercher plus loin ! Bon je ne vais pas pouvoir réparer Roscoe ce mois ci vu le prix mais ça vaut le coup je crois ! Ouais ça vaut définitivement le coup. C'est osé, il va grogner, mais après tout c'est ça l'histoire !  
Bon, en tout cas Derek a intérêt à être content après ça ! Il va remuer la queue ! (laquelle, on ne sait pas)

 **Alooooors ? Vous avez deviné leurs cadeaux respectifs ? Je sais pas si je devrais faire la remise des présents ou laisser libre cours à votre imagination... a vous de me le dire en review ! A la prochaine ! keur :3**


End file.
